


Choices

by alphayamergo



Series: Twins Verse [1]
Category: Witches of Eileanan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphayamergo/pseuds/alphayamergo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Maya the Ensorcellor never rose to power, ten year olds Isabeau and Iseult talk on their way to Lucesere from the Spine of the World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

“Isabeau

“Isabeau?”

Isabeau opened her eyes and wriggled closer to her sister. “Iseult?”

“Do ye ever get tired of switching worlds?” asked Iseult. Her blue eyes were closed but Isabeau could tell from her tensed shoulders she was far from sleeping. From the way their mam kept glancing over at them, she guessed that Ishbel had noticed too.

“That’s a question, Khan,” said Isabeau teasingly. “Are you sure you want to ask it?” She switched to the Pride’s name without a thought, but hadn’t asked Iseult if she really wanted to ask the question in the formal way of the Khan’cobans. She was already preparing herself for re-entering Lucesere by getting herself back into human’s way of thinking. It wasn’t hard for Isabeau, because she was naturally better suited to their way of life, while Iseult was a Khan’coban through and through. Both found it fairly easy to adapt to the other, however, as they’d been doing it all their lives.

“Nay, not really,” said Iseult. “I’m just…”

“Aye, I understand ye,” said Isabeau quietly. “Mam and Dai-denn think we should be deciding which world we want soon, though.”

“I want to be on the Spine of the World,” said Iseult. Isabeau noticed she’d instinctively switched to the Khan’coban language, and she frowned.

“We best not be speaking that at the moment,” she said, because she didn’t want to answer Iseult’s unspoken question. Isabeau didn’t want to live on the Spine of the World for the rest of her life, though she knew that fact would grieve her father. She wanted to be a sorceress in the Coven, and study at the Tower of Two Moons. Perhaps she’d even meet Meghan of the Beasts, or the Keybearer! Perhaps she’d even become apprentice to one of them. She turned her face away from Iseult’s, hoping her twin would not see her desires.

“Ye dinna,” said Iseult, and Isabeau spared a few moments to grumble internally about what a pain it was to have a twin who knew one that well.

“Nay,” said Isabeau finally. “I dinna want to leave the Spine of the World forever, but…”

“Aye, I understand,” said Iseult quietly. “I dinna want to say goodbye to all of our friends at Lucesere.”

“Like Lachlan,” teased Isabeau instantly, and Iseult rolled away from her in exasperation. Isabeau giggled. Iseult and the prisonna were very close indeed, and Isabeau knew that Japar the Righ had spoken to Khan’gharad at least once about the possibility of a betrothal. Isabeau supposed that a betrothal between a MacCuinn and one of the Firemaker’s heirs could be a bit clever, but she preferred to use it as a teasing point around her sister and around Lachlan.

To be honest, Isabeau was just glad that Iseult had not responded by teasing her about Dide the Jongleur, a friend she’d once made while travelling back from Lucesere once, as she usually did.

“Girls,” said Ishbel’s soft voice. “Ye best be sleeping. We have a long way to travel.”

“We know, Mam,” said the twins in unison.

“Then go to sleep,” said Ishbel, more forcefully, and she turned back to her conversation with Khan’gharad.

“Goodnight Iseult,” yawned Isabeu. Iseult didn’t reply, making it obvious that she was still cross over the Lachlan comment. Isabeau just grinned.


End file.
